Starlight Mansion
The Starlight Mansion is the second and current home used by the Starlight Foundation for the Starlight Girls to live in. It also serves as the residence of the Holograms. History The mansion was being offered as a reward during The Battle of the Bands between Jem and The Holograms and The Misfits by Howard Sands. After the original Starlight House was accidentally burnt down during a break-in caused by Zipper, under Eric Raymond's orders, Jerrica and The Holograms used it to house their foster girls until the Battle of the Bands was over. Prior to the battle, The Holograms had to relocate Synergy to the mansion after her location at the Starlight Drive-In had become compromised by a private investigator sent by Eric to find out who Jem really was. When the battle was won by Jem and The Holograms, the mansion officially became theirs. It served as a place for several meetings and parties over the course of the series, like those for the production of the Starbright film and Ba Nee's departure after her father was found, respectively. Film The mansion also makes an appearance in the full length feature film, Jem and the Holograms (2015). This time around, the residence is property of Starlight Enterprises, which in turn is owned by Erica Raymond. It is a luxurious two-story building located in Hollywood Hills, surrounded by the vast and diverse vegetation native of the zone. Departing from the design of its animated series counterpart, on the inside, the residence is richly decorated with antique furniture that makes it exude a vintage and elegant ambiance, with doors carved in thick oak wood and diverse decorations crafted in iron. An elegant double-staircase takes visitors from street level to the sumptuous main entrance. The mansion counts with numerous rooms on its second floor, with long and well-illuminated halls to traverse around the house, all of them exquisitely decorated and with ample and tall windows along them. Gallery Animated series Csmansion.jpg|It is either an unpainted version or the mansion was like this earlier in the first season. Film Starlight Mansion (film) - 01.png Starlight Mansion (film) - 04.png|Main entrance. Starlight Mansion (film) - 02.png|The halls of the mansion are richly decorated. Trivia *It was the second place used to serve as a home for the Starlight Girls. *Befitting its status as a mansion, it had many rooms for the Starlight Girls and the Holograms. *It also has a swimming pool. *In the course of the series the mansion already had its aspect modified several times. *Jerrica once used the mansion as collateral for Ba Nee's eye operation in the event that she was unable to pay for the surgery, which was $ 250,000. *Synergy is housed in a hidden room in the mansion. *The Starlight Mansion has been modified at least eleven times throughout the series. *Despite it being called Starlight Mansion, it is still called Starlight House in some episodes. *Starlight Mansion has been damaged once in Disaster. Category:Locations Category:Possessions